


DAY 3 - Confession

by AirashiSakura



Series: SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BlankPeriod, Confession, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Old fears, SSBPDay3, SasuSakuBlankPeriodweek, SasuSakublankperiod2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirashiSakura/pseuds/AirashiSakura
Summary: He was still there. However, Sakura distrusted her own senses tonight. She was restless with an intangible fear that she’d carried with her for years.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127732
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	DAY 3 - Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021  
> Prompt - DAY 3- Confession/ "I'll choose you everyday"
> 
> Thanks to Cherryberry12 again :)

Sakura’s eyes aimlessly roamed around the rented inn where they were resting. The lamps had been turned off a few hours back, leaving the silver moonlight to be the sole source of light inside the room. 

“It’s cloudy tonight,” she remembered Sasuke saying before he slipped inside his own futon. Sakura remembered nodding while she made her own bed, about an arm’s distance from Sasuke’s. Not too close, yet not too far. She didn’t want to lose sight of him, especially tonight.

Sakura shifted within her covers to face Sasuke. A small sigh of relief escaped as she saw Sasuke sleeping silently. 

She tracked the distance between them with her eyes as more moonlight gradually entered the room. It was windy, Sakura had noticed while they had been searching for an inn. The winds had swept the clouds, clearing the sky. 

Everything was the same that night — windy and moon-lit. 

_ Don’t be an idiot! He won’t leave this time. _

She propped herself on her elbow and double-checked on Sasuke. He was still there. However, Sakura distrusted her own senses tonight. She was restless with an intangible fear that she’d carried with her for years.

She was wide awake, raptly watching Sasuke’s back — as if she was on guard so Sasuke couldn’t leave this time.

_ Thank you, Sakura _ .

She clearly remembered his last words before he knocked her out and left her on the cold stone bench.

Sakura got up. She grew more restless. The moonlight reflected the tears and vulnerability in her green eyes. 

She got out from her futon quietly, unsure of her next actions. The sky was clear now, and enough moonlight was entering the room to see properly. Sakura dragged her futon along the floor and closer to Sasuke.

She stopped when their futons touched each other. A part of her was relieved that she didn't wake Sasuke up. She got back inside it without making a sound.

She felt a little better staring at Sasuke's back from so close. She yawned and her eyelids got heavier. Even if he was so near, she couldn't afford to lose sight of him.

Although she didn't feel that it was right, she slid her arms under Sasuke's sheet and clutched the yukata that he had worn before sleeping. 

She had clutched to his dirt-laden shirt or his cloak on the road before, but the crisp fabric of yukata calmed her down a bit. Sasuke couldn't leave now, she was sure. Even if her eyelids dropped, her grip won't let Sasuke leave this time. 

Sasuke was snapped out of his sleep when he felt a grip on his back. It was Sakura, he knew, but he didn’t know why. They had been sharing a room for quite a time, but Sakura never did anything like that.

He stayed still, listening to Sakura’s breaths. They weren't regular, he noticed. 

“Sakura?” he asked when he heard Sakura sobbing. He couldn’t move to see Sakura’s face because of her firm grip.

Sakura was startled, but she didn’t release her grip. Instead of hiding her tears, her sobs became more audible.

“What's the matter?” His words were colder than he intended. He cared for Sakura now, he wanted to confess that to her, but he failed every time.

“I was afraid,” Sakura said after a long pause.

Sasuke couldn't understand, but he didn’t interrupt her.

“Do you remember about that night?” Sakura spoke again, loosening her grip on his yukata. “The night you left the village for Orochimaru.”

Sakura’s voice was a little above a whisper, but Sasuke heard it. The worry on his face was replaced by guilt. 

Yes, he remembered clearly, but he didn’t speak anything. He remembered meeting Sakura and her confession of love. 

“I was afraid that you might leave again,” Sakura whispered, burying her face in his back as her hand slid towards his chest, grabbing the fabric there. 

Sasuke was glad that he wasn’t facing Sakura. His sharp eyes bore sadness with the same intensity with which Sakura sobbed. 

Sakura had always suffered for him, and he wanted to put an end to it. He regretted that he hadn’t done so before. Sakura had left everything in the village, just to be with him — she had indeed kept her promise that she made long ago on that night. And yet he couldn’t promise that he didn’t want to leave her now. 

“Back then,” Sasuke spoke, looking at the distant wall with pain in his eyes, “I chose revenge.”

More tears left her eyes as she attentively listened to Sasuke’s words. Sasuke’s yukata was getting wet, but Sakura didn’t seem to care.

“But now, I choose you,” Sasuke said as his palms cupped Sakura’s hand.

Sakura’s breath hitched at his warm touch and his warm words. She had waited years to hear them, and now that she was, she could only think that she was dreaming.

“And I’ll choose you everyday, Sakura,” Sasuke craned his neck to look at her. 

Her green puffy eyes stared back at Sasuke’s face. The moonlight falling on his smiling face, their fingers tightly woven, and his confession were enough to force a smile out of her. 

Sasuke didn’t need a reply — he knew she had chosen him long before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Although SasuSaku Blank Period Week is going to end on 31st, but I would be updating on other prompts too. Apologies for late updates and also don't forget to check other entries under the same tag. Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
